Mark X Anka (GOT7 fanfiction parody PL)
by OneTrzcina
Summary: Jak powyżej. Z dedykacją dla niejakiej Anki (o, no kto by pomyślał) Proszę nie brać na poważnie (tutaj wstaw lenny face'a) (oneshot)


_**Ze specjalną dedykacją dla mojej bardzo niepoważnej koleżanki o wdzięcznym imieniu nie innym niż Ania~** (znana również jako straszna_xd ale nie bójcie się, nie jest straszna)_

 **Anka X Mark**

Było zwyczajne popołudnie. Anka, podobno przeziębiona, siedziała na swoim łóżku po zerwanej nocce i przeglądała zdjęcia na laptopie. 1/3 to postacie z gejowskich mango haremów, zaś pozostałe to selfiaki jej pięknej koleżanki Weroniki.

Anka westchnęła głęboko.

Jej życie było tak bardzo słabe.

Nagle mama Anki wpada do pokoju.

\- Anka, czemu nie poszłaś dzisiaj do szkoły?!

\- Bo jestem chora! – po czym pociągająco pociągnęła nosem.

\- Ta chyba na mózg! Jest dopiero 11, możesz jeszcze iść na lekcje!

\- Niee ma mowy! – lekcje które zostały to fizyka, chemia, matma, biola, niemiecki i WDŻ, na którym jest więcej podtekstów niż w dialogach w porno. – Nie idę do szkoły, nie potrzebuję, i i tak się już niczego nie nauczę!

\- No to jak jesteś taka mądra to idź już do pracy!

\- A pójdę! – Anka hycnęła telefon, portfel z hajsem i jakieś vagginsy żeby nie biegać z gołą dupą i zgodnie z zapowiedzią poszła szukać pracy.

Znalezienie pracy nie było łatwe. Bo kim 15-letnia Ania mogła zostać? Sprzątaczką nie bo fu, prostytutką – za wcześnie, ulotkarą – za mało płacą.

W końcu Anka dotarła do miejsca które było wprost idealne dla niej – świątynia nastoletnich mądrości, forum romanum osobników w jej przedziale wiekowym, arena najbardziej popularnych sesji zdjęciowych, najlepiej oceniana miejscówa w internetach

\- Starbucks.

\- Dzień dobry, szukacie może kelnerki? – rzuciła dziewczyna na wejściu, podchodząc sprawnie do kasy. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

\- Ey, halo? – brunetka zaczęła przepychać się przez grono farbowanych dziewczynek, młodszych od niej ze 4 lata.

\- Te, małpa, do kolejki! – wrzasnęła jedna z nich, ulizując blond grzywkę na pół mordy. Z nosa wystawał jej kawałek różowego plastiku, wiecie, taka moda.

\- Sorry, jak mnie nazwałaś? – Anka napięła poślady i stanęła oko w oko z 150 cm czystego plastiku + szpilami dłuższymi niż jej spódniczka. Urocza anielica wyciągnęła środkowy palec i krzyknęła:

\- Uszy się myje a wali o zlew! Spierpapier na koniec!

Anka nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jak ta mała gówniara śmiała się tak odzywać do NIEJ?! 1,65 w górę, 63 w wadze, 4.8 w szkole, i 85 C …gdzieś indziej. Co ta szczeniara sobie myśli?!

\- Ey, uważaj na słowa i trochę szacunku do starszych, sikso! Idę tu do pracy-

\- A, ekspres będziesz wylizywać? – niewiasty które na pewno byłyby bezpieczne podczas apokalipsy zombie zaśmiały się złośliwie z aprobatą. Anka przewróciła oczami. Nie miała czasu na takie podloty. Ignorując poziom inteligencji równy -8, poszła dalej w kierunku kasy, przy której krzątał się młody chłopak.

Mężczyzna o hebanowych, błyszczących włosach, które delikatnie opadały na oczy i ciemnych, prawie czarnych oczach podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę, który wpieprzyła się tam bez kolejki.

\- Hej, szukacie może pracownicy? Nie mam CV ani listu motywacyjnego, i w ogóle to mam 15 lat, ale może pozwolicie mi tu pracować?

Chłopak zmierzył Anię wzrokiem i zakłopotany, rozglądnął się w poszukiwaniu łyżeczki do kawy.

\- J-ja… nie wiem, musisz pogadać z szefem. Jest na zapleczu – po czym pospiesznie odwrócił się i pognał do ekspresu.

\- Jaaa, ale ciachoo – usłyszałaś gdzieś w tyle za sobą. Prawdopodobnie powiedziała to któraś z grupy „IQ -8". _Co te dziewuszki mogą wiedzieć o ciachach?_ , pomyślała Anka. _Rick Astley, to jest dopiero samiec!_

Brunetka skierowała się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze. Jednak, ni stąd, ni zowąd, BUM! Ania poczuła ból w czole. Drzwi otworzyły się i jebnęły ją w ryj.

\- O MÓJ BOŻE – powiedział chłopak w czarnym snapbacku, trzymając tackę z napojami w ręku. On też był mega przystojny. I wyglądał jak playboy.

\- Jackson ty idioto – rozległo się gdzieś w kuchni.

\- A dobra pierdole to – powiedziała Anka i wyszła.

Idąc do domu Anka zastanawiała się, co powie swojej mamie. Że nie udało jej się znaleźć pracy? Na samą myśl o tym poczuła gorzki smak porażki w ustach. Nie, poddanie się nie wchodzi w grę. Nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać zostanie testerem leków na zatwardzenie. Co to to nie, Anka znajdzie pracę przed końcem dzisiejszego dnia!

Nagle, HYC!

Ktoś wziął od tyłu (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) portfel nastolatki i próbował jej go wyrwać z rąk. Ale Ania się nie dała. W końcu masa już była, a to jest już duży krok w kierunku rzeźby.

Dziewczyna zaczęła siłować się ze złodziejem, który nie chciał odpuścić. W końcu mężczyzna, wykorzystując swoją potężną budowę złapał jej kołnierzyk i pociągnął za niego energicznie. Ance portfel wypadł z rąk, ale opryszek pragnął czegoś więcej… (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) A mianowicie jej telefonu. Nagle oboje usłyszeli kroki nadbiegających osób.

Facet z kominiarą na głowie i Ania obejrzeli się na chłopców. To była dwójka tych adonisów ze Strabucksa!

\- Czego?! Nie wtrącać się!

\- Puść jom – krzyknął ciemnowłosy. – Powiedziałem puść jom

Chuligan przestraszył się i uciekł.

\- I ŻEBYM CIĘ WIĘCEJ NA OCZY NIE WIDZIAŁ, HUNCWOCIE! – dodał drugi.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak podbiegł do Anki i podniósł jej portfel z ziemi. Ania uniosła wzrok, a ich oczy się spotkały.

\- Dzięki… - szepnęła Anka, chowając swój majątek do kieszeni bluzy. Chłopak wyciągnął swoją bladą dłoń do niej i pomógł jej wstać.

\- Wszystko w porządku..?

\- T-tak… ale…

\- Huh? – ciemnowłosy się zaniepokoił.

\- DLACZEGO DO MACICY NĘDZY MNIE ŚLEDZILIŚCIE?!

\- Jackson nie zdążył cię przeprosić, więc kazałem mu lecieć za tobą.

\- AAaa. Okej

Blondyn ze snapbackiem podszedł do Anki i ukłonił się, po czym rzucił „Wybacz" i puścił jej oczko. Aż ją przeleciały (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ciarki.

\- Ey, w sumie mówiłaś coś o pracy u nas Markowi, co nie? – dodał blondyn.

\- No tak.. A co, ty jesteś właścicielem?!

\- Nie, ale mogę załatwić ci taką posadę – kolejne oczko. Brrr

\- Po prostu pogadamy o tym z szefem, to nasz dobry znajomy – powiedział Mark.

\- Boże, jakbyście mogli… - powiedziała Anka błagająco. Ta dwójka była jej ostatnią nadzieją na obronę swojego honoru przed matką.

Nagle Mark zbliżył się do niej.

\- …Ale i tak tego dzisiaj nie zrobimy, jest już późno…

Ania zarumieniła się, czując na sobie ciepły oddech chłopaka. Faktycznie, słońce już praktycznie zachodziło i robiło się coraz chłodniej.

\- …Chcesz moją kurtkę?

\- Jasne – Ej chwila nie to Anka chciała powiedzieć. Ale już i tak było za późno. Mark zarzucił jej swoją wiatrówkę na ramiona, odsłaniając swoje bajcepsy. Ania zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. _Co to za dziwne uczucie…?_

\- S-senpai… - zaczęła.

\- Nie ten język – rzucił Jackson.

\- Cii. O-oppa…

\- Już nic nie mów, dziewico…

\- Jestem Anka.

\- Mam to w dupie. TO ZNACZY Jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, żebyś wracała sama do domu o takiej porze. Przenocujesz u mnie… - Mark ściszył głos.

\- *U NAS, chciałeś powiedź ziom…

\- JACKSON KUŹWA WEŹ SIĘ NIE WTRĄCAJ

\- M-mark oppa… Ale moja mama będzie się martwić…

Chłopak przyciągnął Anię do siebie i mocno przytulając, namiętnie wyszeptał jej do ucha:

\- Nie bój się, już to robiłem. Z Jacksonem.

Anka wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Chciała już na zawsze w nich pozostać. Nie przeszkadzał jej nawet drący się na cały ryj Jackson, wykrzykujący jakieś przekleństwa po chińsku. Nigdzie nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie, jak przy Marku.

\- Będę delikatny~

I takim oto sposobem Anka znalazła pracę – została pracownicą Strabucksa i opiekunką do dzieci.

Swoich własnych dzieci (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
